Alien Baby Sitter
by Bio-Fear
Summary: What will happen if Ben and his gang found four lost baby alien eggs.. will they keep them save untill they can return the babies to thier parent. Certain characters may appear later.


_**Ben 10 Alien Force- Alien Egg Sitter:**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 or any Character except my original Characters and story Plot.**_

_**It was Night time in Bellwood within the Summer Holidays. The Gang were sleeping soundly within **_

_**Their tents in a National Park just 12 Kilometres away from Bellwood City. But the gang didn't know that this week will bring a whole different meaning of alien encounters.**_

_

* * *

_

'_**But In Outer Space, A familiar but still odd looking Alien Space Ship was passing by countless Planets, Moons and asteroids of the Alien's Galaxy. The Figure stood about Thirteen Feet (Roughly about 3.96 M Tall) on its two crooked legs which ended with Two Long Black Toes. He was accompanied by at least six other of His Kind. **_

_**The Main Leader was a High-Breed Lord who had his belly flaps open showing off his rank and strength. His name was New Blood and was marked with Light Purple Skin with Yellowish Brown face. His face had Five Cold and Pupil less eyes which glows a rusty red colour. His mission was to safely look after the four offspring which came to existence after the High-breed War.**_

_**His crew were all males ranging from Blues, Pinks, green, Black and gold. We were flying our R'star Transport Cruiser which lets us travel across vast distances within hours. You see our planet since the recovery has overpopulated and our Supreme leader advices us that we live and breed elsewhere in the universe. But then we were attacked by Anti High-breed Peace squad which wanted to terminate us to the ground.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Elsewhere.... In the morning, the group woke up and went for a swim at their favourite swimming pool. "Ben & Gwen we have an alien message from the Plumber headquarters calling for our aid"**_

"_**What is the problem this time?!" asked Gwen... "An Alien Plumber found an unknown alien ship which looks like it had been boarded by Hate-Crimers" responded Kevin.**_

"_**Ship, Come out boy!"Called Ben and Julie "Kevin, Gwen and Julie we have to report to an alien ship just 2.5 Galaxies away from Earth" "Ok" shouted the others.**_

_

* * *

_

_**The High-Breed hater Bixzon the Fifth had imprisoned and captured the High-Breeds and their offspring babies in a big holding Cell. "We demand who is responsible for this outrage" shouted Qaxson the High-Breed that was serving the High-Breed Lord. "We are the High-Breed haters and want to imprison you and your offspring Babies to Incareon for all the years of pain and suffering... "We were wrong and misguided because of our immoral belief in purity and are sorry for what we have done in the past 668 Years to the universe." Responded Lord New Blood,**_

"_**We don't accept your apology or any begging from you especially from one of the oldest life forms in the Universe." The leader spoke with anger and venom.**_

"_**Yix... San put the babies in their own cells..." But the two dumb aliens accidently put the babies in a teleporting device which warped them somewhere else within the galaxy.**_

_

* * *

_

_**A bright flash occurred inside Ship's battle ship interior.... "What just happened?" responded Kevin... "What on Earth are those things... wait they look like eggs...? Possibly Alien Eggs" said Gwen. What stood in front of Ben, Kevin, Gwen & Julie was four white and black stained round balls with two small eyes and two big eyes. "Ah they look cute but what aliens are they Kevin?"**_

"_**I'm just as clueless as you guys and from the looks of these four baby aliens they are big... possibly already four feet in height... that more than twice the size of a human baby" said Kevin**_

_**About one hour and twelve minutes and thirty two seconds... we arrive at the plumber headquarters of this region of the Galaxy. A plumber and his old mentor welcomed the group with nothing more than a handshake. "Hi my name is Bob and this is my mentor Vosixo, we had contacted you for a special reason and.... what is that you have on you?" "We don't know what these things are but they look like alien eggs." Said Gwen "Could it be... these eggs are high-Breed eggs." "Ben what can we do about this situation" said Gwen "Will ask him" Said Ben**_

"_**Well since you saved their race from planetary extinction you guys might as well look after them for possibly one Earth week so we can have time to post a lost babies poster across the galaxies.**_


End file.
